1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a safety binding device for binding a boot to a gliding board, the binding device including releasable retaining elements.
2. Description of Background and Relevant Information
Safety bindings having a toe piece and a heel piece to hold a ski boot therebetween are known from the prior art. Such safety bindings disengage and release the ski boot when the toe piece and the heel piece are subjected to forces that exceed a certain threshold. The release threshold can be changed by adjusting the pre-tensioning of the springs positioned in the toe piece and the heel piece. In an essentially mechanical binding, such as that described herein, the actual release of the binding is not significantly dependent upon the duration of the application of forces transmitted between the ski boot and the ski. The lack of dependency of the release of the boot on the duration of the application of forces can increase the risks taken by the skier. It is known that relatively substantial forces applied for a very short period of time pose no danger to the skier. However, if the binding device release principle does not take into account the duration of the application of forces, or does so inadequately, the binding will release and therefore cause the skier to fall as soon as a substantial force is applied, even for a very short period of time. This type of release, undesirable for the skier's safety, even potentially dangerous, is referred to as an ill-timed release. This is especially the case when the skier skis at high speed. In practice, to overcome this drawback, skiers, particularly racers, adjust the bindings to very high release values, for example DIN 15 or DIN 20. Under these circumstances, the skier assumes the risks involved when he/she skis at lower speeds. In addition, it is known that the human body can sustain serious injuries, even when subjected to low forces, provided that these forces are applied to the body for relatively long periods of time. For example, after a fall, when the skier has stopped, the forces to which the skier's leg is subjected can be minimal to the point of not reaching the release value set on the binding, but can last more than several seconds. In such a situation, the skier may be injured if he/she cannot manually actuate the release.